


Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Extinction, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Multi, Out of Character, POV Alternating, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: "We can't stay here, love." Sam tried and Lyric closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "No one said you have to stay.""You're... not leaving?" Fragile tried again and Lyric  said. "No. Just... Just go. I'm staying."--------------------Lockne shared a look with her sister and Malingen faintly shook her head. This was more than merely way out of character for Sam. He was normally always so gentle. This version of Sam was... Like how Higgs had been before his defeat; cold, ruthless, malevolent.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ripples of Cause and Effect

**\---Lyric---**

The battle had been pretty brutal and both Sam and Higgs had given their all, each man trying to kill the other. Lyric was on the edge of her seat, terrified Sam would be killed and she'd lose him forever. 

Finally Higgs fell to the sand and he stayed down, betrayal hitting him hard as he watched Amelie very obviously choose Sam and turn her back on Higgs. She had stripped him of everything and the repercussions were hitting him in the soul. 

Lyric just watched everything unfold as it did, feeling a gnawing emotion slowly bloom inside her deep down. 

After Fragile had let her fist meet his jaw, Higgs completely gave up and his head turned away from her as she gave him his two choices: kill himself or spend eternity alone on the beach. 

When his eyes moved to Lyric, the young woman suddenly felt something flip inside her and she slowly walked up to Higgs as if in a dream-state, kneeling down at his side. 

"No." she got out in a horrified whisper as she deeply held his eyes.

"Lyric.... We have to leave. Amelie wants us to go now." she heard Fragile softly say as she and Sam came up to her and, still without leaving Higgs' shattered gaze, she said again, "No."

"We can't stay here, love." Sam tried and Lyric closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "No one said you have to stay."

"You're... not leaving?" Fragile tried again and Lyric said, "No. Just... Just go. I'm staying." Higgs blinked once... twice... then slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Why? " He breathed out in a hoarse whisper and Lyric felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Higgs. No one deserves this kind of punishment. I don't care _what_ they did. Eternity? Alone?!" Lyric spoke loud enough so Fragile, Sam and fucking Amelie heard. "She fucking abused your trust, your desire to have someone - _ANY_ one - care about you, she lied to you, USED you and then vomited you out like you were merely a bad piece of meat she doesn't think twice about - then takes her 'gift" away like it never mattered and now YOU get the worst fucking prison sentence and she gets to skip away like nothing happened?!"

Lyric turned malevolent eyes toward Amelie. "You hurt so many fucking people and instead of letting Higgs off your leash when you realized you didn't want to destroy the world after all, you still kept him around, tied to you like a fucking dog and then drop kicked him when he was trying to protect you. _Fuck_ you. You did egregious _harm_ to someone who already had everyone who was to _care_ about and _love_ him _abuse_ him.... He finally had what he thought was acceptance and love and adored you and THIS is how you repay him?! Maybe eternity isn't shit to YOU, Amelie, but to a fucking human being, it's more than forever. To a _broken human being_ who only ever wanted _love_ , it's worse than forever. I'm giving up my life _gladly_ to spend eternity with Higgs so I can show and prove to him that real true no strings attached love exists and he is worthy of it just like everyone else is. YOU made him snap. YOU shattered him and yet you're strolling away perfectly happy. You're an absolutely reprehensible bitch."

With that outburst, Lyric lied over Higgs and held him tight as her tears came hard.

There was a dead silence which filled the Beach and it even sounded as if the ocean waves themselves had stopped. Finally Lyric heard Amelie softly speak, "Higgs can leave. But he must stay with you."

"Gladly." She stood and helped Higgs to his feet with her arm under his shoulders to support him. "Come on," she softly said. "Let's get the hell off this beach, Higgs."

"I..." He softly said, in so much mental and physical pain. "help me...."

"I am, love. I'm right here." She softly said and passed Sam and Fragile - but she then paused and murmured, "Hold on Higgs. I'll be right back. I promise." Lyric got him stable leaning against a Boulder and went up to Sam. "I better see you some time in the future so I can..."

"Lyric? Not a chance in _hell_. This is one....huge kick in the balls. After all we shared? You choose to save the most dangerous man on the _planet_? To show HIM love? What are you _thinking_ , Lyric? I thought we had a future. I was going to... going to ask you to come East with me and.... and ... And ask you to marry me, God damn it! He ain't the only one hurting. Yet he gets you? _Higgs_ gets you. **_Higgs_**." A tear ran down Sam's cheek and Lyric went to wipe it away but Sam forcibly hit her hand anyway. "You lost that right, Lyric." He hissed. "Go get your terrorist lover and get the _fuck_ out of my view before I put you both out of your misery. Ya know what, Lyric? I actually loathe you more than I ever loathed Higgs." Sam wasn't looking at her at all and she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'll always love you..." then she pursed her lips and turned to go back to Higgs.

"Fuck you. I wish you nothing but pain, loss and horror, you fucking _bitch_." Those were the last words Lyric ever heard from Sam. Her eyes closed tightly and she pulled in a shaking breath as she kept walking back to Higgs, feeling the deep rage coming from Sam. She knew his eyes were locked tightly on her back. 

Fragile stepped in front of Lyric and gazed into her eyes before she raised a hand and wiped the tears off Lyrics' cheeks. "I hope Higgs is worth far more than everything you've just thrown away." Fragile's eyes held so much pain - and then she added, "Everything you said to Higgs and to Amelie? Remember those words always, Lyric - because you did the exact same things to Sam just now." Fragile said sorrowfully, held Lyrics' eyes for a moment and then spat right in her face, turned her back to Lyric and went back to Sam.

Lyric walked to Higgs feeling as if she was completely outside of herself, somehow got him up and walked off slowly with him. _'I was going to ask you to marry me...'_ replayed over and over in her mind with each step they took. Once they were far enough away and out of Sam and Fragile's sights, Lyric leaned over and vomited a few times.

Higgs weakly said, "I knew they were trash..."

Lyric met his eyes and softly said, "Don't. _Not_ now. You don't need to hurt me. I've never hurt you. Not once."

He was silent and then swallowed hard, looking horrified about what he'd just said and who exactly he'd said it to. "... That was shitty as fuck of me. I- I'm so sorry. The... exit is close...."

The two kept walking and then finally were back in the living world.

________

After too many days of traveling, Lyric finally arrived with Higgs at her shelter and, once she had gotten Higgs set up with whatever he needed, she went to her bedroom and lied down, staring blindly at the ceiling as thoughts invaded her mind. 

_'I had to do it. God, Sam, can't you understand? No one deserves an eternity alone. No one. I had to do it. I'm so sorry..._

_Oh Sam.... I'm so so sorry...'_

**\---Higgs---**

Higgs could hear Lyric's muffled sobs as she wept brutally hard, and he was shocked to find his face was drenched in tears as well. He was so shocked by it that he didn't know what to even _do_. He'd spent years calling the shots and having no second thoughts about anything he'd decide to do, no matter how cruel. He never cared. 

_Because no one had ever cared about him before._

Higgs knew she was sobbing for the loss of what had been extremely close loved ones. He HAD heard Sam's words and Higgs winced hard as he'd recalled exactly what Sammy Boy had said to her. He was going to marry her. He now hated her more than he ever hated Higgs. And Fragile... Though Higgs hadn't heard what she'd said, he DID very clearly see the gob of spittle running down Lyric's face when she'd returned to him. 

And Lyric, despite her intense horrific losses, still brought him with her and now had him in her home. 

She still put him above the others despite what all he had done. 

_Fuck_. 

He was crying for her. Or perhaps with her. Higgs didn't know which. He knew he'd never cried before this in his entire life. Not even when his father beat him bloody and he had to drag himself into or under his bed at night.

But fuck. If THIS was what heartbreak for one person felt like, Higgs didn't want to know how heartbreak for the thousands of lives he'd taken, plus that of their loved ones, felt.

The beach would have been better for him. Lyric wouldn't be suffering so if she had just let his fucked up self stay there. 

He sighed heavily. Sorrowfully. 

Slowly and with great physical pain, Higgs rose. He walked to her bedroom door and gently pushed it open. God she was absolutely wrecked. Her entire body was shaking so hard from the force of her now silent tears that it truly seemed like she was convulsing. Higgs paused a moment debating if he should not go in and just leave her to herself in this extreme private moment of life destroying agony, but he decided against leaving. When he was still small, he had only _wished_ someone would come hold him and whisper words of safety, love and caring. No one ever had done that for him and he had slowly grown cold and hard over time.

Lyric didn't have a cold bone in her body and Higgs wasn't going to let a single one form. 

He went to the bed, slid into it and lied down behind her, gently pulling her against him. "I got you. Let it out. You're not alone."

She rolled so she was facing him, looked like she was going to scream at him to get the fuck out - and then pressed tightly against him. Her tears came and, as Higgs awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lyric, her tears once again turned into brutal sobs.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried out while clinging tightly to Higgs. 

Higgs didn't reply. He knew who she was apologizing to. He knew why she was apologizing. He stayed silent because there was nothing he COULD say. Lyric was speaking to the ghosts in the room who, once upon a time not too long ago, weren't ghosts and no doubt had spent time in this shelter - this room - laughing and enjoying the companionship. 

Once again Higgs really felt that Lyric should have left him to his fate on the Beach. He felt so much PAIN coming from her and from himself. He never had to deal with emotions before. And goddamn did emotions HURT. 

  
  


**\---Sam---**

The true depth of the hell which was closing in on Lyric and Higgs was brewing.

To say Sam was pissed was putting it lightly. He felt betrayed, used, broken, but most of all, lost and destroyed. The outpouring of pure love and support he was getting from Fragile, Heartman, Lockne and Malingen, everyone throughout Bridges and the Cities helped somewhat. But Sam had found a blackness festering and growing in his heart and soul since that day he lost everything, and that blackness had taken root and was growing every passing day. He meant every final word he'd said to that bitch, too. He did wish her nothing but pain, loss and horror.

And now that he and Fragile were getting the word out that Higgs and Lyric were together and Lyric was a terrorist supporter, well, it seemed that not too many Porters wanted to deliver any supplies to them.

The poor dears. What ever would they do without food and any other supplies they'd need?

Sam let a cold smile grace his lips as he looked over Fragile's shoulder as the woman was working at her laptop inside Fragile Express.

"Getting anywhere?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Yes, Sam. Shouldn't be too long before everything comes together. There will be no where to go, no where safe for them. No asylum. No help."

"No hope." Sam chuckled darkly as he squeezed Fragile's shoulders. "You are a gem, Fragile. Don't know how I'll ever repay you."

She slowly turned in her chair and smiled up at him, "I can think of a few ways, Sam Bridges. Do you have a few hours?" 

"For you, Fragile? Of course." Was his reply as Fragile rose and they walked off together in the direction of her personal quarters, Sam's arm moving around her shoulders as he pulled her tight against him. 


	2. Poison Spreading

**\---Lockne & Malingen---**

The two sisters could only listen in silence as Sam paced back and forth in front of them, his emotions permeating the room with blackened hatred. 

  
"We're going to find them and bring them down." Sam said. "I don't care what the fuck happens to Higgs. My deal is with Lyric personally."

"I still can't believe this happened. Sam, Lyric loved you more than life itself." Lockne said. "I mean, you were her _world_. There MUST have been something that happened. The day before the three of you went to handle the final battle, Lyric was in hysterics terrified you'd be killed or seriously injured, Sam. She was _not_ thinking about anyone or anything but YOUR safety. She was _not_ faking that. Believe me, even my sister will back me on that. Something happened between the night before and the next day when you defeated Higgs."

"That's definitely true." Malingen said. "Lyric couldn't even sleep and was with me all night while you slept off and on, Sam. Clear your rage for a few minutes and you'll remember. So, I agree with Lockne. Something isn't right. Lyric wouldn't just flip on a dime. Not the way she loved you - and probably _still_ loves you." Sam coldly glared at her but she kept speaking. "What would Fragile say? Did she notice any change?"

"I don't give a fuck," Sam said. "Lyric chose Higgs, a _terrorist_ , and threw me to the side like I was shit on the bottom of her shoe, so she made her bed. I'm going to destroy it."

Lockne shared a look with her sister and Malingen faintly shook her head. This was more than merely way out of character for Sam. He was normally always so gentle. This version of Sam was... Like how Higgs had been before his defeat; cold, ruthless, malevolent. 

Sam finished, "It's even set up to where not a single Porter anywhere will deliver anything to them - even if it's just paper. And I'd _love_ to be there when they try to head East to start over in a new area. They won't get through. They'll be turned back instantly. Forced to remain here and slowly die. Now, they _could_ attempt to join with the MULES, get help from them, but I have plans in the works with them also. Soon the MULES will kill them on sight. I told Lyric I wished her life to be full of pain, loss and horror and I only hope she remembers those words while she and that terrorist _fuck_ are slowly dying in agony."

The ice cold, pure malevolent smile on Sam's lips as he winked at Malingen and Lockne while leaving the room made both womens' blood run cold. Their eyes met and each held the same horror as the other. 

If the rudimentary hypothesis was correct, then whatever got to Lyric that day on the beach also seemed to have dug its claws deeply into Sam. It was changing their very traits into the worst of the opposites. 

Something definitely was going on and it was affecting more than just Lyric.

"What are we going to do?" Malingen whispered as she grew pale and Lockne shook her head.

"I don't know but we need to figure something out _fast_. I think we need to talk with Heartman. Now."

"Agreed." Malignen slowly said but then she looked down as a slow breath left her. "What does Sam, Higgs and Lyric have in common?"

"The Beach."

"Who else was on the Beach."

"Amelie." Lockne murmured and then her eyes met her sisters' and both then moved their eyes to the Monitor.

"We need to get to Heartman.'

"Now."

This was going to be bad.

Very bad.


	3. Answers and More Questions

**\---Heartman---**

" _What?!_ " The normally quiet and easygoing man spat out as his hands tightly gripped his desk. 

Lockne repeated herself as she walked around the desk and stopped in front of him. "We think Fragile, Amelie and Sam are behind this."

"What?!" He got out again. "That's _ridiculous_!"

" _IS_ it, though?" Malignen spoke up. "We're _telling_ you that whoever came back from the beach -"

"Or _whatever_ came back-" Lockne added. 

"Is not the Sam and Fragile we knew before they left for Sam to defeat Higgs. Nothing makes sense-"

"Except that they're extremely malignant now. Sam and Fragile set it up so that Lyric and Higgs are getting zero supplies, the MULES will kill them on sight and if they try to leave this area, they'll be stopped and forced to stay here -"

"And as Sam put it,-"

"To die a slow and agonizing death." Both sisters finished together. 

  
"I-I can't believe that. _SAM_ said this?!" At both women's serious nods, Heartman sank into his chair and began typing.

"You're absolutely right." He said softly as his eyes perused the various pages which came up. "It definitely does not sound anything like Sam. And for Fragile to go along with such cruelty? Something _is_ very wrong. I also know that Lyric loves Sam to pieces. When Sam originally told me what had happened on the Beach that day, something felt off, but he was so upset and hurting that I brushed the feeling off to focus on helping him feel better." Now and then Heartman would get up and go to his bookshelves, pulling a few out and paging through them until he'd find what he was seeking. Said books would end up open on a table. 

The searches, aside from Heartman's mandatory Beach visits, didn't cease except for short naps he and the sisters took now and then. Time was of the essence. 

Heartman had contacted three mercenaries - ex MULES - whom he trusted explicitly. When they had arrived, he explained what was going on, the seriousness of the matter and had the men head out to gather up Lyric and Higgs and bring them to his home. Everything absolutely needed to be tended to with the highest of secrecy and promptness. 

After the men had departed, loaded with food for their trip there and more than enough for them and their two extras during the return trip, including clothing which would conceal Higgs' and Lyrics identities, the search for an answer continued in haste. 

It was a week and a half later of extensive research when Heartman let out a long breath of air, instantly grabbing the sisters' attentions. "I've been trying to piece together what could have happened to them given all the information we've gathered." He said slowly, the worry on his face fighting with the awe of what could very well be taking place. "I think... yes, it all makes sense now." He said as he looked up at the sisters, eyes wide with somehow both excitement and horror. 

"What do you mean?" Lockne asked.

Heartman printed out a bunch of papers, grabbed two of his books and sat at his dining table so the three could gather around and discuss.

"I believe - and I hope it's not the issue but it's unfortunately leaning that way - is that we have a rare event going on. Have either of you heard of a Beach Switch?"

The two woman looked at each other as if mentally comparing notes - ' _Oh, get off it, Heartman._ ' He told himself. ' _You know damned well that's precisely what's happening_.' - and finally they turned their attention back to Heartman.

"We can't say we have." Malignen offered first with a quick finishing addition from Lockne. 

"Though something about it seems familiar."

"It's rare but it happens and when it does it's never good." The man continued, his eyes roaming quickly between his books and papers. "It's a very interesting shift and not one that is ever taken lightly. It's what we would call a 'Beach of Change' or just a 'Switch' for short. It changes things. Not always bad, but almost always inconvenient, and sometimes - sometimes with grave repercussions." Heartman said as he poured over the information in front of him. He finally pointed at a long paragraph and rephrased it.

"Think of time. Always moving forward and never back. But sometimes, there's a ripple which spreads out and flows over every Beach. Normally when it happens, it's miniscule and has no true effect. But rarely it'll cause an overlap. Here, let me read this passage: 

"Quantum theory allows for multiple versions of our universe to exist and overlap, and even interact with one another on the quantum level. 

"Studying the nuances of quantum theory can get tricky, as things behave contrary to what would be expected from ordinary matter. Quantum states of a system are believed to simultaneously exist in all possible configurations until an observer forces it to adopt one state. 

"The universe we experience is just one of a gigantic number of worlds. Some are almost identical to ours while most are very different;

  
"All of these worlds are equally real, exist continuously through time, and possess precisely defined properties;

  
"All quantum phenomena arise from a universal force of repulsion between ‘nearby’ (i.e. similar) worlds, which tends to make them more dissimilar." Heartman took a few steps away, finished with the article and added something himself. 

"Then there are the Daughter universes. Or perhaps multiple universes can follow the theory of quantum mechanics as part of the "daughter universe" theory. If you follow the laws of probability, it suggests that for every outcome that could come from one of your decisions, there would be a range of universes — each of which saw one outcome come to be. So in one universe, you took that job at Fragile Express. In another, perhaps you were on your way to move to Port Knot City and your journey took you somewhere different, and you have decided to stay there so the job you get instead changes an outcome which should have been if you'd ended up where you originally wanted. Or in another... maybe Higgs is left for Eternity on the beach instead of being saved and a different outcome happens. And so on."

Heartman finished and looked up, seeing how pale Lockne and Malingen were. As one, they spoke softly, " _'An observer forced it to adopt one state.'_ Amelie could be the observer. Or a power much greater."

"I fear it's a high possibility." Heartman quietly said, as he sat back and rubbed his upper nose.

A couple hours passed and there was a summons at Heartman's main door. He got up to answer and soon came back with the three mercenaries, Higgs and Lyric. All five looked extremely shaken.

"What happened?" Heartman asked sharply and both Higgs and Lyric met his eyes. Lyric began to shake hard and Higgs pulled her close, his own face an open book of horror.

"Sam. H-he pulled a..." Lyric tried to speak and a mercenary kindly spoke for her, though he too was shaken.

"Sam pulled up a giant BT. We only escaped with our lives because of Higgs." 

All eyes turned to the ex-Separatist who quietly said, "My DOOMS is back. Fully. But stronger. I was able to jump the entire party far enough away. Sam created a BT the likes I never could have done and was fully about to set it on us just as I did to him many times before...."

Lyric, staring at nothing, emotionlessly finished, "Sam is seemingly Amelie's new Herald. And he's pissed."

"An observer forces it to adopt one state." Malingen quietly said and Lockne finished:

"... And in another universe, maybe Higgs is left for Eternity on the beach instead of being saved and a different outcome happens." 

A pin could have dropped on a thickly carpeted floor all the way upstairs and it would have been deafening. 

"We need to prepare." 

"For what?" 

"The end of the world."

  
Silence again filled the room until Lockne asked softly but fruitlessly, "Can we turn back time?" She glanced at Lyric and Higgs, the rest of her thoughts left silent though everyone knew what she was driving at.

Higgs and Lyric held each other closer. 

"No." Was Heartman's sad response. 

  
Lyric was very quiet and then squeezed Higgs' hand. "I can ask Amelie if she can do it. It's 100% my fault all of this has happened. My complete and utter selfishness."

"Your _empathy_ ," Lockne stressed, and both Heartman and Malingen nodded. "Your empathy is not and never will be selfish. You saw a fellow Human being about to be alone for all eternity and you stepped up to make it right as only you could do. In what you did, Lyric, you showed Higgs what love and care is. And that.... that's beyond beautiful. Every person deserves to know love and all it entails. I have a feeling-"

Malingen gently smiled and said, "that things will turn out just fine in the end-"

"-and we don't mean the end of the world."

Without warning, Higgs and Lyric suddenly took hold of each other's left hands and then reached out, placing their right hands over each other's hearts. They held each other's eyes deeper than they ever had and seemed to melt into each other. 

Everyone in the room saw both Higgs and Lyric collapse to the floor, their hands still pressed to each other's hearts.

"Um..." One mercenary asked, eyeballing the two on the floor. "What just happened?" 

Heartman let out a long breath and answered, "The... well, to put it in the very simplest of terms, the planting of a strong strand just happened and it apparently wiped them out. Heart to heart strand. Obviously they've been intimate so they have that unbreakable strand. But adding in the heart strand to it, makes it THE strongest Strand yet. It doesn't hurt that their love for each other is completely real and pure. These two have a strand that I'm envious of. I didn't even have one that strong with my wife and I still go to the beach hundreds of thousands of times a year seeking them. I can only imagine how this strand will keep them eternally bound - together. "

"So..." One of the mercenaries stated, "are they going to be all right?"

"They're going to be just fine. I'd say that they'll be eternally happy together." 

"Well... at least _that's_ good news, given the extent of the bad going on. " 

"It really is." 

"But what about Sam and Fragile? What will happen to them?" The same mercenary asked, concern on his face.

"If Amelie will allow Higgs and Lyric to correct the time line events, then Lyric will leave the beach and Higgs behind, go with Fragile and Sam and they'll continue loving like nothing happened. Maybe they'll even get married. Who knows? But evil nasty Sam and Fragile won't even exist any longer. Everything will go as it was supposed to. We can only hope Amelie will allow this fix. If not," Heartman took a deep, stabilizing breath, "we all have been very aware of the potential extinction anyway. If things don't change, then all I can highly suggest is to love deeply, don't sweat the small stuff, find things to laugh about every day and be as happy as you can. If the end comes and we know it's inbound, hold your loved ones close and just keep looking deep in their eyes until it's over and you can rest knowing you loved - and lived- the best you could. And I'm going to cease talking about this because I'm afraid I'm getting teary eyed."

  
After the mercenaries had taken their leave, Lockne and Malingen helped Hartman pick up Lyric and Higgs and lied then each on a couch so they'd at least be off the floor. The three then returned to the dining room table to talk more.

"I wonder if Amelie will even speak to Lyric." Malingen pondered, a thoughtful look on her face. "Sam rarely could speak with her and he's kin."

"I don't think we should worry about that now. Lyric's in no condition to speak with anyone at the moment let _alone_ Amelie." Lockne answered.

"So what do you think?" Malingen asked, turning to face Heartman. "Can Higgs and Lyric fix this? Should we even let them try?"

Heartman took a moment to answer and then rose, walking over to where Lyric lay. He gently ran his hand over her head before raising his eyes to Malingen. " _Everything_ is worth trying, even if the end goal can't be reached. I know I'll probably never find my wife and child, but I still keep searching. Giving up isn't an option. For Lyric, Higgs or any of us. Human nature is to push forward. I know I'll do all I can to help her connect with Amelie."

"I'm glad to hear it." Malingen said, standing up and walking over to stand beside Heartman. "We'll all do what we can to help."

"I know you will." Heartman responded, giving Malingen a small smile.

The three stood there in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, it was Malingen who spoke up.

"It all comes down to Lyric's dreams and her getting to the right beach. Even that's not a guarantee Amelie will show herself or even speak with her."

"I know."

"You should probably be there too, Heartman. To help keep Lyric calm and focused."

"I only get three minutes on the Beaches each time, though I can be back in 21 minutes. But so much can happen in 21 minutes."

Malingen gave a sigh. "Let's hope it will work. I know Lockne said Lyric's in no condition to speak with Amelie right now but time is of the essence. I'm going to speak to Lyric while she's not fully awake so hopefully she can slip back into sleep easier and get to the Beach."

Heartman and Lockne nodded in agreement and Malingen took her seat right at Lyric's side and glanced up at Lockne. After her sister and Heartman took their seats, Malingen began to softly speak.

"Lyric.. Lyric, can you hear me?"

Lyric slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, blinking dully at the faces of those sitting around her before finally settling on Malingen.

"I can, Malingen." Her voice sounded weak and tired.

"We're going to try something. I want you to listen to what Heartman and I have to say and not interrupt, okay?"

Lyric gave a small nod in response.

"Heartman's about to go to the beach and the countdown is going to begin. When it reaches one, you'll be going to the Beach with him. You will stay there for three minutes in our real time though it will feel longer on the beach and then you'll be brought back here automatically. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes. I can be on the Beach for three minutes with Heartman."

"Good. Now, during those three minutes you'll need to find Amelie. She's the only one who can reverse what happened to you. To all of us. So I need you to stay focused on finding her, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Was the sleepy reply as Lyric's heavy eyes fought to stay open. 

"Do you have any questions?"

"When will this happen?" Lyric asked and Heartman spoke up, "As soon as my own countdown hits the number one. We will go together, Lyric. If Higgs somehow joins us, it will either help or hinder. But you and I _must_ focus on finding Amelie or allowing her to come to us. You need to try to fix what you unfortunately and unintentionally caused."

"Okay." Lyric sadly nodded as she gazed tenderly at the still out cold Higgs. She moved forward and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips. "You're my world, Higgs Monaghan. Never forget that." 

Heartman's countdown began and he lied down, flipping his hourglass over. 

" _Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen_..." 

Lyric lied next to Higgs and took his hand, holding it tight. 

" _Ten...nine...eight_..."

Eyes closed.

" _Seven_..."

Hand tightened on Higgs' own.

" _Six....five_..."

Falling...

" _Four....three_..."

Darkness rising...

" _two_..."

Love you so....

" _one_..."

Nothing.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Lyric... Wake up."

She groaned, fingers grasping at the ground - no. Ground wasn't gritty. Her eyes flickered and she saw sand. Breaking waves.

Raising her head, she looked around, then up and saw Heartman holding his hand out to her. "Let's go. We need to attempt to reach out to Amelie."

"Where's Higgs?" she asked, standing up and looking around.

"He's here. We need to leave him for now."

"But..."

"He'll be fine. But we need to go."

She nodded and held his hand as they walked through the beach. They passed a few people, but no one paid attention to them. It was like they weren't there at all.

The people were dead, after all, and had only one destination. 

When Lyric and Heartman reached a pier, Lyric gazed out at the ocean for a little while, mentally calling for Amelie.

It took Lyric and Heartman six visits to make contact finally.

**\---Amelie---**

Lyric and Heartman stood on the pier, Lyric's hair blowing in the wind. The sun was setting, casting an orangish glow over the ocean. Lyric looked out over the ocean, her eyes squinting as she gazed at the horizon.

  
"Do you think she'll come?" Lyric asked.

  
"She will," Heartman said.

  
"I... I don't know what to say to her." Lyric softly said, her eyes not leaving the Ocean. "I... lashed out at her in real horrible ways. It just tore me up, annihilated my SOUL knowing what was to happen to Higgs." Heartman had put a hand on her shoulder, gazing at her profile with sadness and understanding. "All I could do was lash out and lash out only wanting her to SEE that punishment... That condemnation... wasn't the right one. At all. I never meant for Sam," her voice caught and she swallowed hard, "never meant to cause this horrific ripple effect. I just wanted Higgs to finally know love and empathy and to experience what true caring was."

"You truly love him." That wasn't Heartman's voice.

A tear slowly tracked down Lyric's cheek as she shook her head and turned to face Amelie. "More than anything. I need to turn things back though. This isn't Sam, Amelie. Or Fragile. Neither of them are killers. I broke so much just wanting to help heal Higgs..." Lyric now had tears coursing down her cheeks. "I didn't mean for everything else to break!" She fell to her knees, letting her pain out.

Amelie was silent for so long that Heartman thought he and Lyric would wake before the Extinction Entity would speak, but she walked to Lyric and lied her hand on the girls head.

"Love makes us do many things. I... admit I was very wrong in how I handled Higgs and Sam in regards to this entire thing. I couldn't decide if I wanted to let the world go or to save it so I chose Sam and Higgs to continue on each path. My biggest fault has been viewing Humans as little more than simple beings; lessor tiers than Us. That's why there have always been extinctions. Look at it as cleaning house. But in watching how Sam kept pushing through all obstacles to connect people he didn't even know, the love he built up for his BB, and the love he found with you." She took in a breath, "It opened my eyes and moved me to put the extinction on hold for now. It still must be, but not for a very long time."

  
"So you're saying you'll help us?"

"I'm saying I'll help you. I can't make promises for the others. But I will say this: Everything that you said to me that day on the beach was very correct. Everything, Lyric. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Lyric asked, confused.

"Yes. I am sorry. Apologies don't make up for what's been done, but I want to help you put everything back to how it's supposed to be in this particular timeline."

"Thank you, Amelie." Lyric murmured. "What do I need to do?"

She kindly smiled down at Lyric and softly said, "Leave that to me. Just be sure to have a talk with Higgs when the time is right. Look to me and you'll know when to do so."

"Thank you, Amelie." Lyric whispered, a tear escaping. "I'm going to miss Higgs so much. He still doesn't deserve an eternity of exilement alone. No one does, no matter the crime. I gave him the knowledge of what honest, real love feels like and is, his compassion came out. His selflessness came out. And soon he'll forget all about it. All about me. All about us... "

Amelie knelt in front of Lyric, placed her finger under the girls chin and gently pressed so Lyric was looking right at her. "Always hold on to faith, Lyric. That's one of your strongest assets."

"I...." Lyric opened her mouth, confusion in her eyes.

The sun darkened. 

Vanished. 

_________

  
The ocean waves kept their steady and hypnotic motions, not quite drowning out the sound of Sam and Higgs talking as they lied on the sand, both beat to hell and in pain. 

Lyric stood silently with Fragile, one watching the two felled men while the other just stared out at the water. There was nothing to say. A mind too numb to process much. 

When Lyric heard Fragile walk off, she turned to watch her head over to Higgs, speak for a while,   
and then her fist cracked into the man's jaw hard. 

Lyric winced hard inside. Time passed and all the girl could do was numbly stare at Higgs as he lied there. She could see the shock and betrayal in his eyes from where she stood. It wasn't long after where she heard footsteps come up behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Ready to head out, Lyric?"

Sam.

Lyric very, very slightly stiffened but then noticed that Amelie had motioned and called over to Sam and Fragile to join her. Lyric's eyes met Amelie's for a few moments and the Extinction Entity gave her a small nod.

"Sam..." Lyric called and when he turned, she said, "I have my own stuff I have to get off my back to Higgs before we go."

He nodded with a loving smile, knowing the hell the terrorist had put them all through. "Let him have it, Lyric."

"I will." She quietly said and walked over to Higgs. Kneeling at his side, she studied him before looking over her shoulder at Amelie, Fragile and Sam. They were far enough away. Amelie let her eyes flicker to Lyrics and they spoke loudly.

Turning her attention back to Higgs, Lyric saw he wasn't looking at her, but down the beach, his head resting in the sand. Lyric raised her hand and gently wiped the blood off his cheek.

"Higgs...." she whispered, "Look at me. Please... I dont have much time."

Slowly he turned his head and met her eyes. "Darlin," he tiredly drawled, "if you want to take a goooood shot at me just like Fragile did, now's your chance.... Make it good. It'll be the only time you can."

Lyric swallowed, moved her body some so Sam and Fragile couldnt see her or Higgs' face and she leaned down so she was only a few inches from him. She strongly whispered, "Listen to me, Higgs. LISTEN. Don't you DARE kill yourself. Hear me? I dont give a shit how long it takes, you wait." The emotion in her whisper was strong and hard. "You WAIT for me, Higgs Monaghan."

Tears were running down her face while Higgs just stared up at her. "I don't care how long it takes, you fucking wait for me. Soon as I die I'll BE here with you, Higgs. You WON'T go through this alone. You. Won't." A tear fell from her cheek onto his own as their eyes held. "Higgs.... I love you." She took his hand and held it tight to her heart where their strand had been made in the fucked up timeline. "We. Made. A. Strand. Do you feel it? FEEL it, Higgs.... FEEL it." Her hand landed over his heart, precisely how they'd touched at Heartman's home when they'd made that strand. "Remember, Higgs. Please..." 

Something flickered in Higgs' eyes then and his pupils got a little bigger, his eyes widened some and his lips parted. "I.. do...remember. Lyric...did we fix it?"

Her tears escaped and she nodded. "Yes." She leaned down as if whispering in his ear and kissed his lips. "I have to be with Sam for a while now, but I promise you soon as I die, I'll be here with you. I promise, Higgs. Amelie is allowing it. Please wait for me. I love you so much, my Higgs. I love you so so much."

He raised his head and softly kissed a tear off her cheek and their lips met in a soft, loving kiss that spoke and promised volumes. When Higgs lied his head back, their eyes were locked.

"I'll be here, my Lyric." Higgs softly said with a little smile. "You showed me what love is. And I love you more than I can put into words." He touched Lyrics hand and she slipped hers into his.

"How do I do decades without you?" Lyric asked so softly as tears escaped her eyes again and Higgs gently smiled up at her, raising her hand to his lips.

He placed a lingering kiss on her palm, slowly closed her fingers over it and quietly said, "Whenever you need my kiss it's right here, Lyric. Maybe we can see each other in our dreams. I'll be trying every night." It was his turn for his eyes to fill with tears so Lyric took his hand and placed her own kiss on his palm, and made him the same promise.

"We are always connected by our Strand. Nothing can ever break it, Higgs."

"Never will break. Sam's coming now, love. I'll be here when it's time. I love you, Lyric."

"I love you too, my Higgs." Another tear fell onto Higgs' cheek as she rose and wiped her eyes. "I love you." She mouthed as she backed up and he mouthed the same back to her.

When she got to Sam's side he asked, "Are you okay, Lyric?"

She nodded as she looked up at him. "Just got a LOT of shit out. Emotional shit."

"He deserves everything he has coming." Fragile said and Sam nodded. Lyric nodded also but only because she knew she'd be with him at some point and yes, he deserved that VERY much.

As the three began to leave the beach, Lyric risked it to turn, walking backward and meeting Higgs' eyes. He was braced up on his forearms, eyes glued to her and, as Lyric raised her fist and brought it to her heart, Higgs did the same.

They shared a small smile and then Lyric turned to catch up with Sam and Fragile.

They were off the beach a few moments later.

_________

Amelie watched the three go and then turned her gaze to Higgs. He met her eyes and they silently stared at each other for a while before Higgs softly said, "Thank you, Amelie."

The Extinction Entity replied with a gentle smile and then turned and walked down the beach where she soon vanished.

Higgs sat up, turned to face the ocean and he looked down at his closed hand which held Lyric's kiss. He brought the closed fist to his lips and felt a peace settle over him.

A moment later he felt a gentle tug on the strand he and Lyric shared and his eyes filled with tears as he sent a gentle tug back. 

It was all going to be okay.


End file.
